La question de Tobi
by Keinoe
Summary: Normalement quand on pose une question, on devrait avoir la réponse non ? Alors pourquoi son cher Deidara-sempai, au lieu de le répondre, lui avait fait explosé de l'argile en pleine face ? En plus sa question n'était pas si difficile à répondre !


**Titre** : La question de Tobi

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement le coffre de ma voiture n'est pas assez grand pour contenir tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, alors, non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … pas encore XD

**Note 1** : Cette histoire est écrite dans le but de vous faire patienter pour les prochains chapitres de mes deux autres fics

**Note 2** : L'histoire n'est pas sérieuse du tout, alors pour ceux ou celles qui lisent ce genre de magasine, ne vous vexez pas, j'ai écrite cette fic non pas pour vous blesser mais pour délirer un peu

**Note 3** : Il y a certainement des fautes et je m'en excuse. J'ai fais de mon mieux, et malheureusement j'ai pas de bêta pour m'aider

Sur ce, bonne lecture mina !

**La question de Tobi**

Une question démangeait Tobi. Une question qui était devenue de la plus haute importance car elle ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis qu'il avait lu un magasine quelques jours auparavant.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute n'est-ce pas ? Lui était un bon garçon, et on disait que les bons garçons lisaient beaucoup pour s'instruire. Alors il n'avait pas hésité à ramasser le « livre » qui était posé près du sac de la fille aux cheveux rose lorsqu'il avait traîné près de la rivière de Konoha. D'ailleurs, on devait le féliciter même car il avait été un bon ninja puisque personne ne l'avait vu prendre l'objet.

Après, il s'était enfui un peu plus loin de Konoha pour lire le « livre », il avait appris plein de choses, comme par exemple : le livre en question était ce que l'on appelait « magasine » où il y avait plein d'images avec plein de couleurs. Il avait appris que c'était comme ça que ça s'appelait car c'était inscrit au devant du « livre ».

Il avait lu ce qu'il y avait dedans, et il y avait plein de trucs bizarres mais surtout complètement faux.

Par exemple dans le conseil sur « comment draguer un mec ».

Il avait bien essayé de battre des cils à son sempai adoré, mais ce dernier s'était fâché contre lui disant d'arrêter ça à moins d'être devenu épileptique … Alors il avait arrêté, et puis, lui il ne savait même pas ce que c'était épileptique. Ca venait certainement du mot « épiler », mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il devait s'épiler avant de battre des cils alors ?

Il y avait aussi cette partie où le conseil disait qu'il fallait « mettre en valeur ses formes ». Dans le magasine, ça disait aussi que la majorité des mecs s'extasiaient sur des grosses seins et les jolies fesses bien fermes. Et bien, tout ça s'était faux ! Lorsqu'il avait mis en valeur ses formes, son cher Deidara-sempai ne s'était pas extasié mais il avait l'air malade et s'était enfui. Pourtant il s'était bien préparé pour l'occasion : il avait acheté un joli combinaison vert très très moulant, pareille à ceux des deux ninjas-gros-sourcils-au-coupe-de-bol de Konoha, deux belles pamplemousses pour faire les seins, et il s'était même mis à serrer très fort ses fesses pour qu'elles soient bien fermées. Et ça ne marchait toujours pas. Oh ! Ou bien peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre des pastèques au lieu des pamplemousses ?

Et il y avait aussi cette autre partie qui disait qu'il fallait « regarder dans les yeux le mec et après lui faire un petit sourire pour qu'il comprenne où vous voulez en venir ». Ca aussi ça ne marchait pas. Il s'était bien postulé devant son sempai, tout près de son visage pour qu'ils puissent bien se voir, et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, puis il avait fait un grand sourire … Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il avait reçu un grand coup de poing dans la gueule. Alors, ça ne marchait pas ça aussi … Ou peut-être qu'il aurait dû enlever son joli masque pour que son cher sempai puisse voir son sourire ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouvait que le magasine était complètement inutile, tout faux, et pas intéressant du tout. C'était ce qu'il pensait, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne tombent sur un article précis qui avait réussi à accaparer toute son attention.

…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a hn ? Demandait sèchement Deidara en voyant le crétin qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder puis de baisser la tête en direction de son pantalon

- Sempai, est-ce que Tobi peut poser une question ? Questionnait le brun d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas en relevant timidement la tête

- Si elle n'est pas stupide hn. Répliquait le blond en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

- Mais Tobi est un bon garçon, et les bons garçons ne posent pas de questions stupides ! Alors Tobi peut sempai ? Tobi peut ? S'exclamait le masqué en retrouvant son entrain habituel

…

Normalement quand on pose une question, on devrait avoir la réponse non ? Alors pourquoi son cher Deidara-sempai, au lieu de le répondre, lui avait fait explosé de l'argile en pleine face ? En plus sa question n'était pas si difficile à répondre !

« Sempai, caleçon ou slip ? »

**oO=FIN=Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Allez Deidei ! Tu mets quoi ? Tu mets quoi ? * tient la manche de Deidara, yeux pleins d'étoiles *

_**ReyUchi**_ : Ca ne se fait pas de poser ce genre de question Keinoechan !

_**Deidara**_ : Toi, lâche moi hn ! J'ai pas à répondre à ta question débile ! *fait un regard plein d'avertissement à Keinoe*

_**Tobi**_ : Tobi veut savoir aussi ce que sempai met comme culotte !

_**ReyUchi**_ : Les culottes sont pour les filles Tobi, pas pour les garçons

_**Tobi**_ : Ohh ! Youpi ! Tobi a appris quelque chose ! *sautille partout*

_**Keinoe**_ : Et qui sait, peut-être que Deidei porte une culotte ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas répondre ! *rejoint Tobi en sautillant partout*

_**Deidara **_: Bande de crétin ! *lance un explosif sur les crétins sautillant* Et toi t'aurais pas pu l'empêcher d'écrire ce délire hn ! *s'adresse à ReyUchi*

_**ReyUchi**_ : Justement, c'est parce que c'est « un délire » que je ne me suis pas fais entendre

_**Deidara**_ : Et puis pourquoi écrire sur moi hn ? Je croyais que dans l'Akatsuki c'était ce prétentieux d'Uchiha qui l'intéressait hn !

_**ReyUchi**_ : Inutile de hurler blondinet, je ne suis pas sourd, et puis je te rappelle que ce n'est pas de toi qu'on parle principalement dans cette fic mais de Tobi

_**Tobi**_ : *entend son nom, bondit sur ses pieds* PRÉSENT !

_**Deidara**_ : Tch ! J'en ai mare, je me casse hn ! *s'en va*

_**Tobi**_ : Eh! Attendez sempai ! Sempai s'est cassé quelque chose ? *cours rattraper Deidara*

_**ReyUchi**_ : Pff. Et l'auteur encore dans les pommes. Bon, qu'en dites vous lecteurs et lectrices ?


End file.
